The present invention relates to a signaling device and more particularly to a signaling device which is launchable from underwater and which rises to the surface and produces smoke and flame. One particular use of the present invention is that of launching the signal from underwater to simulate that a mine has been detonated.
Various types of signaling devices have been launched underwater to indicate the position of a vessel, such as a submarine, a swimmer, or of a mine. Generally, these signaling devices have some type of delay mechanism so that ignition of the pyrotechnic material is delayed until the signal floats to the surface. One type of ignition system being successfully used by the Navy employs a sea water battery which, when activated, provides a voltage which will ignite or explode squibs to ignite a pyrotechnic composition. The sea water battery is not energized until the signal nears the surface and thus ignition is delayed. One such signaling device is shown in U.S. Pat. 3,196,789 entitled, "Submarine Signal Fuze", which issued July 27, 1965, to Stanley M. Fasig and Glenn C. Johnson. In this signaling device, the fuze is armed when a lever strikes the end of a launching tube and is pivoted thereby unlocking a valve assembly. This valve assembly is held closed by water pressure until the signal nears the surface whereupon a spring opens the valve and ejects a battery into the sea.